Maverick Captors
by Alia Light
Summary: Logo em sua primeira criação, Alia Light viajou na maionese e misturou CCS e MMX! o que vai sair dessa gororoba num é boa coisa, mas devemos dar chances a todos. T por linguagem forte em alguns capítulos. esteve na categoria anime, mas achei melhor trocar


Alia Light: Oi gente, depois de algum tempo mandando reviews, eu tomei vergonha na cara e fiz meu próprio fanfic :P. Não tá muito bom, mas eu tentei. Dúvidas, reclamações, elogios(se é que vem algum),xingamentos e o diabo a quatro, reviews servem pra isso mesmo. Não tem problema se xingar, desde que esclareça por quê xD.

**_Considerações:_** Eu não escrevo histórias yaoi. De jeito nenhum. Detesto os caras que adoram dois Reploids gays.(Nada contra, tenho vários amigos homossexuais).

**_Disclaimer:_** Mega Man X não me pertence. Pertence à Capcom e à verdadeira Alia, que detestam dividi-lo com os fãs T.T e nem Sakura Card Captors, que pertence ao CLAMP e de novo os fãs na saudade... ai ai...

Bom, mas é melhor eu calar a boca(ou os dedos, afinal isto é um teclado) e vamos todos ao que interessa.

_**Maverick Captors**_

_**Capítulo 1: Ruído nas sombras**_

Estava tudo calmo e quieto naquela noite na cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura dormia placidamente ao lado de seu pequeno lobo. Oito anos haviam se passado, Touya casou-se com Mizuki, pouco depois de seu casamento Fujitaka faleceu misteriosamente, assim como a esposa Nadeshiko(ponho aqui a nomenclatura do mangá), forçando Sakura a ir morar com o noivo Shoran, que havia emigrado para o Japão por causa de uma guerra civil na China, já que Touya havia ficado com a casa e ela não queria ser uma carga na vida do irmão.

De repente, ela desperta como se tivesse ouvido um barulho vindo de fora da casa. Fica alerta, à escuta. Blam! Novo ruído.

"Shoran, acorda... Shoran!", Sakura o sacode e ele finalmente acorda.

"O que foi, Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?", ele pergunta ainda confuso pelo sono.

"Eu ouvi um barulho estranho, parece que alguém está tentando arrombar a casa", ela responde com medo.

"Vou lá ver o que é.", sob o olhar assustado de Sakura, Shoran apanha sua espada e desce até o primeiro andar.(no Japão, o andar térreo é o primeiro andar.)

Shoran procura de onde está vindo o barulho, e já querendo saber que tipo de ladrão burro estaria tentando roubar a casa do atual tricampeão chinês de kung-fu. O barulho se faz mais forte, e ele olha pela janela pra ver que diabo era aquele ruído. Então, vê uma coisa que o deixa chocado e ao mesmo tempo indignado. Um Reploid de armadura púrpura e capacete esbofeteia violentamente uma Reploid de cabelos loiros e armadura vermelha, puxando para o rosa.

"Escuta aqui, sua vagabunda, você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, e aquele idiota do X não vai poder te ajudar, porque não faz nem idéia de que você saiu comigo esta noite", o Reploid púrpura rosnou, rasgando-lhe as roupas, numa tentativa de estupro. Ela desferiu um soco na cara dele, derrubando-o.

"Lava a tua boca pra falar do X!", ela rosnou no mesmo tom, "seu canalha, se eu soubesse que você era tão cafajeste eu não tinha nem olhado pra você, muito menos me apaixonar assim por um pilantra como você que se diverte batendo em mulheres.", ela responde, e depois destas palavras ela cuspiu na cara dele. Ele então agarra-a pelos cabelos e a empurra para a rua, berrando."Você é uma traidora, me enganava com aquele burro de armadura azul, que não faz nem idéia de como eu realmente sou.", ele disse.

"Mas eu faço. Sei exatamente o que você é, Gate. X não deveria ser tão bondoso com alguém como você, que não merece nem o inferno porque é muito pouco para te castigar por tudo o que você fez!", ela berrava, apontando o dedo na cara dele, "você só me fazia sofrer, e ainda me quis de volta só pra me maltratar! Mas eu jamais voltaria com você seu lunático covarde!". Mas lá estava ele de novo, jogando-a no chão e esbofeteando-lhe repetidamente a cara."Me respeita sua prostituta!" Gate bradou, e Sakura estremecia de medo no quarto, enquanto a Reploid gritava por socorro, gemendo de dor.

"Ei, se quiser bater em alguém, tente bater em mim!", Shoran gritou, fazendo o Reploid se voltar.

"Um humano quer me desafiar? Não me faça rir!", disse Gate, com ar de desprezo.

Numa fração de segundo a roupa preta justa que ele usava por baixo da armadura estava completamente rasgada, a cara cortada e uma das pernas quase completamente empapada de sangue. (reploids tem sangue?)

"Da próxima vez que eu pegar você batendo nela ou em qualquer mulher, eu te capo seu filho duma égua!", disse Shoran, com a espada viscosa de sangue,"e trata de sumir daqui seu corno!".

Gate não teve dúvidas: apesar da perna cortada correu como se fosse recordista mundial de atletismo.

"O que aconteceu aqui, Shoran? Ouvi os gritos e desci correndo, o que houve?", Sakura perguntou

"Tinha um degenerado batendo nesta garota e eu botei ele pra correr.", Shoran respondeu.

"Esses Reploids estão ficando cada vez mais perigosos... ", disse Sakura," acho melhor tomar cuidado com ela."

"Não, Sakura, deixe de pensar como seu irmão e me ajude a carregá-la pra dentro, porque ela desmaiou.", disse Shoran (reploids desmaiam? o.O)

Sakura e Shoran carregaram então a Reploid, puseram-na no sofá da sala, onde Sakura retirou-lhe a armadura e fez curativos de urgência.( Nota: considere os Reploids como se fossem completamente humanos por dentro, pelo menos a aparência)

"Cuidado com ela, Sakura, ela é Reploid mas também sente dor", advertiu Shoran.

"Touya diz que os Reploids são assassinos, começando pelos Maverick Hunters", disse Sakura num tom entre triste e assustado.

"Ah, essa é que não!", a garota Reploid levanta e recupera a consciência repentinamente, mas depois como que perde as forças e cai de volta no sofá, visivelmente constrangida.

"Nem todos os Reploids são assassinos", disse ela com a voz fraca,"os Maverick Hunters são prova disso. Nós sacrificamos nossas vidas em favor da Humanidade e é assim que eles retribuem, dizendo que somos assassinos. Quem mata mesmo os humanos são os Mavericks, que não hesitam em derramar sangue tanto de humanos quanto de nossos irmãos Reploids."

"Mas me explique uma coisa... o que realmente são os Mavericks? Tenho ouvido as versões mais doidas sobre eles. Já disseram até que eles são os heróis da história... ", quis saber Sakura.

"Mavericks são Reploids possuídos por um vírus estranho, no qual estamos trabalhando para encontrar o antídoto. Esse vírus faz o Reploid se comportar de maneira agressiva, obedecendo as ordens do cara que programou e espalhou o vírus: Lord Sigma."

"Esse maldito Sigma destruiu o meu país, invadiu a minha casa e matou todo o meu clã", disse Shoran com voz rouca de ódio,"eu sabia que era ele que estava por trás dessa guerra toda. É por isso, Sakura, que eu apóio todas as ações dos Maverick Hunters para acabar com esse sanguinário. Eu só sobrevivi porque minha mãe me mandou fugir para a floresta, porque no meio dela havia uma das bases militares dos Hunters. E lá fiquei a salvo."

"Vocês se lembram do incidente com a colônia?", perguntou a garota,"pois quando ela explodiu, pensamos que a Terra estava salva.", ela então fez uma pausa, a dor ia passando aos poucos com os remédios que Sakura aplicava-lhe nas feridas. "Triste engano. A colônia estava repleta de vírus, e ele se espalhou pela Terra inteira, inviabilizando toda a tecnologia disponível. Estou admirada que aqui seja um lugar tão pacífico. Lá fora tudo está um inferno."

"É. Saí da China porque a vida estava horrível. Resolvi voltar pra cá pra ajudar a Sakura, que tinha acabado de perder o pai, e ver como estava a vida aqui. Fiquei surpreendido por ver que aqui nada mudou. Só o ódio aos Maverick Hunters aumentou, por causa da guerra que foi travada em plena rua em Tóquio.", disse Shoran.

"Foi um atentado que nós tentamos em vão conter. Acabou ficando pior, porque em vez de explodir a bomba de vírus que eles portavam, houve um absurdo sacrifício de vidas humanas. E o Sigma ameaça fazer isso com mais violência da próxima vez!", ela falou, alteando a voz.

"Você fala como se fosse um deles", observou Sakura.

"E sou mesmo. Ten. Alia Michiru às suas ordens.", ela respondeu.

"E, saindo do assunto, por que aquele cara estava te batendo?", pergunta Sakura.

"Ele é um covarde, isso é o que ele é.", a voz dela encheu-se de rancor,"por isso que eu sempre disse para os outros tomarem cuidado com suas relações pessoais. Fui me apaixonar pela pessoa errada e olha no que deu..."

"Mas por quê ele saiu com você antes de te agredir?", quis saber Shoran.

"Porque ele tem medo do X", Alia responde,"Gate já foi um dos Mavericks. Ele foi possuído pelo vírus e morto pelo Sigma. Depois o trouxemos de volta à vida por que ele é o único que sabe o antídoto para o vírus Sigma. E também porque X descobriu que ele foi meu colega de universidade e de trabalho e pensou que eu o queria vivo. Ele tem medo do X porque apanhou muito dele quando Gate era Maverick."

"Hã? X? Quer dizer Megaman X?", Shoran pergunta assombrado.

"Ele mesmo. Somos bons amigos". Ao dizer isso seus olhos brilham, e percebe-se que ela cora um pouco.

'Aí tem...', pensa Sakura,"Nunca ouvi falar dele, Shoran, quem é?"

"Ele é simplesmente o maior herói dos Maverick Hunters, o cara que há anos carrega este mundo velho nas costas", Shoran responde,"ele me salvou da morte quando estava na floresta à procura da base deles"

Nesse momento um bipe assusta todos na sala.

"17ª Base para Ten. Alia, 17ª Base para Ten. Alia, pode me ouvir?", uma voz no rádio de Alia chamava.

"Iris?", Alia responde com outra pergunta.

"Alia, sua louca, onde você está? o X está doido atrás de você!", Iris repreende.

"Eu não sei... mas eu gostaria de pedir a remoção do Gate da 17ª Base", disse Alia, e de repente ela começou a sentir uma dor horrível

"Alia, o que aconteceu? o que está acontecendo aí?", Iris pergunta, já ficando nervosa.

"N-nada... ", respondeu Alia entre gemidos e exclamações de dor, enquanto Sakura tentava estancar o sangue de uma ferida reaberta na cabeça de Alia.

"Rastreiem a área! vamos descobrir onde ela está!", uma voz assustadoramente familiar bradou tão furiosamente que Alia pôde escutá-la pelo rádio.'X... ' pensou.

Sakura já estava começando a ficar apavorada. O sangue não parava de escorrer, e ela já tinha ensopado duas ataduras de sangue."Shoran, pelo amor de Deus, chama uma ambulância que eu não sei mais o que fazer! Ela já está ficando pálida!"

"Mas agora há pouco ela estava bem... Vamos estancar esse sangue todo", Shoran disse.

Em vão. Shoran fazia o máximo de si, tentava pressionar as artérias mas o sangue não cedia. 'Ela vai acabar morrendo', ele pensou. Mas uma sirene cortou-lhe os pensamentos. Correu para a porta, enquanto Sakura apertava desesperadamente a atadura contra a cabeça de Alia.

"Aqui são os Maverick Hunters! saiam com as mãos erguidas!". Ao ouvir a voz de X, Alia desperta de sua vigília.

"Não somos bandidos! Só queremos ajudar!", Shoran responde.

"Entreguem a tenente e ninguém sai ferido!", X rosnou, já com o temido brilho ao seu redor.

"Nós a encontramos ferida! Não fizemos mal algum a ela! Venha buscá-la!", Shoran bradou.

X não teve a menor hesitação. Entrou na casa e encontrou Alia já enfraquecida pela perda de sangue, com horríveis hematomas no rosto e a roupa rasgada.

"O que aconteceu com você?", X perguntou, já endoidando de tanta preocupação.

"Não temos tempo pra isso", Sakura interrompe, "Ela está fraca e precisa de cuidados melhores, aqui eu não tenho mais que o necessário para os primeiros socorros"

"X... não pense mal deles...", Alia mal conseguia falar, "Eles me ajudaram... não lhes faça mal... "

"Não fale nada... fique quieta... ", a voz dele subitamente se transformou em uma mais doce.

X ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a direto para a viatura, enquanto os outros Hunters ali presentes abriam caminho para ele passar.

"Obrigado por cuidar dela, garoto.", X agradece

'Sou eu quem tem que agradecer', Shoran pensa. Mas nada diz. Apenas limita-se a sorrir.

"Cuida bem dela!", Sakura diz.

"Não tenha dúvida disso!", respondeu X.

Então, os dois apenas observaram a viatura se afastar e depois desaparecer nas sombras.

"Tomara que se salve... ", disse Shoran.

"Tenho a intuição de que nossos caminhos irão se cruzar de novo... ", disse Sakura.

Fim do capítulo.


End file.
